In a Perfect World
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: In a perfect world, someone would've found Callie before she hit rock bottom. Anyone. In my take on episode 1X11, it's Stef. Can she convince Callie to come home, and to let herself be loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters**

Stef Foster lay awake, letting the minutes tick by. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't even close her eyes. All she could think about was that Callie was out there somewhere, alone and scared. Stef was a cop, and she knew what a dangerous world it was. Especially for a vulnerable teenage girl with no place to go. _I have to find my baby_, she thought, rolling out of bed, and abandoning the act of pretending she'd turned in for the night. _I have to find her now._ As she threw on her clothes, Lena stirred and opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" she slurred.

"I need some air," Stef mumbled back.

"Going to look for Callie again?" her wife replied.

Stef nodded solemnly. "I have to. I can't even function, I'm so worried. And I have a hunch."

"Be safe, hon," Lena warned before drifting back into sleep.

As Stef drove down the highway, into the desert, her thoughts raced. Callie was out there somewhere. How far could she have gotten with no money? Her eyes filled with tears, and she let them fall, thinking about the night before, when the whole family was dancing at the wedding. She'd taken Callie into her arms and danced with her for a few moments. Just then, she truly felt like her mother. She _was_ her mother. Stef knew her own mom had reservations about she and Lena adopting the Jacob kids. Well, Callie anyway. Her mother seemed to have taken a liking to Jude. Already, he was like a grandchild to her. He was cute and loveable. How could she not fall for him? But Stef couldn't figure out why her mother couldn't see the potential in Callie. Sure, she was troubled. But she was also kindhearted, once you got to know her, and fiercely loyal, incredibly strong and brave, and beautiful and bright. She was so much more than a label on a file folder. She was a child, and she needed to be loved just as much as her brother did. Maybe even more. And Stef had no doubt in her heart or mind that she and Lena were the ones to give it to her.

As Stef drove, she alternated between brushing away the tears that blurred her vision, and scanning the streets for Callie. She did a double take every time she saw a petite brunette, but none of them were hers. _What am I doing? _she thought, ready to give up. _Like I'm gonna find her. Why_ _would she be here?_ As she drove around a corner, intending to make a u-turn toward home, she saw a cluster of trashy-looking young women standing around. Hookers. Always in cop mode, she itched to bust them. But, slowing down as she passed, one girl on the fringe of the group caught her eye, because she didn't quite fit in with the rest. For one thing, she was fully dressed. And for another, she looked frightened out of her mind. Curious, Stef pulled up to the curb. And when the brown-haired girl turned her head for a split second, her stomach dropped to her feet. "Oh god, no," she gasped quietly. _"No."_ She felt sick. The last thing she wanted was to see was her daughter hanging around with prostitutes. She wouldn't let Callie become one of them, not while there was air in her lungs. It was time to be firm.

Throwing open the car door, Stef hurried to the sidewalk. "Callie Jacob!" she cried. "Get over here now." Callie's eyes went wide, and she turned to flee again, but Stef blocked her. Looking into those sad, terrified brown eyes, her heart softened, and her firm front dissolved. "Don't run, baby," she sobbed. "You don't have to run anymore."

"Just let me go," Callie pleaded, beginning to cry. "You guys are better off without me."

"No, we aren't," Stef told her."And I think you know that." She took Callie's hand, holding it tight. "Just tell me... did I do something to make you leave? Or Lena? Because I can't help but worry that you ran away because we want to adopt you. Callie, if I did anything to make you feel unwanted, I could never forgive myself."

Callie shook her head. "No. It wasn't anything you did. I _just..." _Without finishing her sentence, she sunk down, sitting on the curb.

Stef sat down beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders. "I think I know what's going on, sweetheart. You're scared. You told Wyatt that things weren't working out. That we were probably going to send you away. But you know that isn't true. I think you're afraid that if you get comfortable in our family and come to love us, we'll eventually let you down. And that would hurt you too much. So, you decided to hurt us before we could hurt you. Am I right?"

Callie said nothing in reply, so Stef continued. "If that's the case, I want you to know I understand. Nothing in your past ever led you to believe things would be different with us, so why would you want to set yourself up for heartbreak? You were just protecting yourself the only way you knew how. But you don't have to be afraid of us. We aren't like the others." She squeezed Callie's shoulder reassuringly. "Let your guard down, baby. Let us love you. I promise we won't disappoint you."

With that, the young girl collapsed into her arms, breaking down. Stef hugged her close, rubbing her back in slow circles. "Come home, darling," she whispered softly. "Please. Our family isn't complete without you. It killed me when we discovered you were missing." She pressed her lips to Callie's forehead, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you, and so does Lena. You're our little girl now, whether you like it or not. Please, honey. Let me take you home? If you don't, you know I'm gonna have to stay out here with you now, right? If you're stuck with me either way, it might as well be at the house."

Callie continued to weep, her face buried in Stef's shoulder. Silently, Stef held her, letting her have a moment to get her feelings out as she comforted her. Then, she leaned in closer, sensing Callie's resolve to be difficult was weakening. "Please," she whispered again. "Let mama take you home."

Finally, Callie looked up through swollen eyelids. Her tear-stained face was clouded with a hint of confusion and a lot of fear. "Okay," she breathed, so quietly it was barely audible.

Stef smiled, fresh tears falling, and stood up. She held out her hand, and when Callie took it, she pulled her to her feet. Then, she led her daughter to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm gonna keep going with this story. I love Callie and Stef's relationship, and I hope they develop it more over the coming episodes. Thanks for reading so far!**

Callie barely said two words on the way home. Occasionally, Stef tried to make small talk, but it was a failed effort. Worried, she glanced at her every now and then. She was saddened when she noticed the silent tears that glistened as they rolled down Callie's cheeks. "Honey, is there anything at all I can do to make you feel better?" she asked. "It's breaking my heart to see you like this."

Callie shook her head no, then continued to look out the window as the miles passed by. _What am I going to do?_ Stef wondered. _How can I get through to that poor baby?_ _She needs me_. Quickly, she peered at Callie again, and noticed the young girl's hand rested next to her on the seat. Slowly and unsure, Stef reached over and took it in hers, gently caressing it. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Callie turn her head a little to look down. She didn't refuse her touch, or pull her hand away. Smiling, Stef quickly replaced her hand on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the answer to her question became clear. There was no one act of love and support that would magically fix all of Callie's problems. She'd get through to her one small step at a time. She needed to trust that she was loved and wanted, and trust could only be earned. Stef would build that trust by proving her love for her new daughter each day, in any way she could, even if her actions seemed insignificant. She knew that, to Callie, it would mean much more than holding her hand as they drove down the dark highway.

When they got home, Callie numbly followed Stef through the back door and into the kitchen. Stef turned on the light, and opened the fridge, intending to fix a snack for Callie, to hold her over until breakfast. "You want something to eat, babe?" she asked, turning. "You've gotta be hungry."

Callie shrugged her shoulders, and Stef took the gesture as a yes. She reached for a carton of milk, and poured each of them a glass. Then, she made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cult it in half, and set it down in front of the girl. "There you go, love," she told her as she sat down next to her at the table.

Callie picked up one half of the sandwich, and bit into it, chewing it slowly and thoroughly. When she swallowed, she took a long sip of milk, then looked up at Stef. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" she asked quietly.

Stef smiled slightly at her question before answering. "Do you think I should be?" Callie didn't answer. "Honey," said Stef. "You've been through enough tonight. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Don't worry. All that matters right now is that you're home and you're safe. Okay?" She touched her hand to Callie's cheeks. "Yelling won't solve anything for anybody." The funny thing was, Stef had always been a "yell first, ask questions later" kind of mom, so not yelling was unlike her. Of course, she knew Callie hadn't been acting out of typical teenage rebellion by running away. She was a girl with real issues, and those issues called for a more compassionate touch. Yelling would likely do more harm than good in her case.

After Callie finished eating, Stef put her dishware in the sink, yawning. "Let's go on to bed now. It's late... well, early." Technically, it was morning, though she'd always considered the hours she would normally be sleeping to be night. Once they were upstairs, Stef let Callie into her room, whispering so as not to awaken Mariana. "Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll check on you in a little bit." Reaching out, she wrapped Callie in a hug. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." Before they parted, she brushed her lips to Callie's forehead.

Entering her own room, Stef gently shook Lena awake. "I found her," she whispered loudly. "Callie's home."

Lena smiled without opening her eyes. "Oh, good! I'm so glad to hear you say that. Is she okay?"

"She will be," Stef replied, as she changed into her pajamas. "I hope." She grabbed her pillow and a blanket, and turned to leave the room.

"What are you doing now?" Lena groaned, opening one eye.

"I'm going to sleep in the girls' room tonight," Stef explained. "I'm not sure if I trust Callie not to take off again yet, and I don't even want to give her the chance." She leaned down and kissed Lena. "Sweet dreams."

"Okay, hon," said Lena, rolling over to go back to sleep. "Tell her I love her, and I'll see her in the morning."

"I will," Stef replied. However, when she returned to Mariana and Callie's room, she was surprised to see Callie sound asleep in her bed. She hadn't even undressed. It was as if she instantly crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow. _Poor thing_, Stef thought, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. _She's exhausted_. Being as careful as possible not to wake her, she removed Callie's shoes and socks, then covered her with a blanket, tucking her in.

Satisfied Callie was comfortable, Stef then spread her own blanket on the floor in front of the bedroom door, and laid down, resting her head on her pillow. Where she lay, no one could leave the room without her knowing. Sleeping on the floor wasn't terribly comfortable, but seeing Callie on that street corner with those girls, barely older than her and so lost, scared her half to death. Seeing something like that put everything into perspective. Not so long ago, those girls were probably in situations very much like Callie's, and Callie could've easily become one of them if Stef hadn't found her when she did. Parenting wasn't always comfortable, but a night on the hard floor was a small price to pay for the peace of mind it gave her. That night, she could close her eyes knowing her daughter was safe and sound. It was something the mothers of those other girls could no longer do. She bet they'd give anything to be in her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Mom?"

Stef opened her eyes to morning sunlight streaming through the window and Mariana kneeling beside her.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Mariana whispered. "And when did Callie come home?'

Stef stretched and sat up. "Well, honey, I found her late last night and brought her home. And I slept in here because I wanted to keep an eye on her."

Mariana nodded. "Oh. You know, I'm really happy that she's home. I know I didn't want to share my room at first, but it felt weird without her in here. I missed her."

"I did too," Stef agreed, trying to massage away the crick in her neck. Her back ached, as well.

"Shouldn't we wake her up for school?" Mariana asked.

Stef shook her head no. "Nah, we'll let her sleep. I'm gonna keep her home for a day or two. Mom'll bring her homework home." She reached out and tousled Mariana's hair. "But you, my love, had better get down to breakfast before there's nothing left." They both knew that anything set on the table would be inhaled by the boys immediately, so it was every man, or woman, for themselves.

Mariana looked back at Callie, then stood up and went downstairs, and Stef grabbed her bedding and tossed it into her room as she descended down the hall. The boys and Lena were sitting at the table, eating cereal. Mariana took her own seat, and poured herself a bowl of granola, while watching Jesus dump spoon after spoon of sugar into his bowl. "Yuck," she mumbled. "Hope you like getting your teeth drilled."

"Sure," Jesus nodded, teasing. "It's only my favorite pastime."

"Really, though," said Lena, sliding the sugar bowl away from him. "Less is more, kiddo."

"Lena said Callie's home," Jude chirped, looking up at Stef. "Is she really?"

"She sure is, buddy," Stef nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked through a mouthful of Froot Loops.

"She's still sleeping, honey," Stef told him, sitting down. "We didn't get in until late."

"Oh." Jude's mouth turned down in a frown. "I wanted to see her." He looked nervous, as if afraid Callie would disappear.

"I kind of want to see her too," Brandon chimed in. Stef looked from Brandon to Jude, who was glaring at Brandon with disgust. If looks could kill, he'd be a goner.

"Everyone can see her after school," Stef replied. Lena gave her a pleading look, though, and she softened. "Except Jude. Come on, buddy." She gestured to him, and both he and Lena followed her upstairs. She opened the bedroom door, and let them in. Jude gripped Lena's hand, and she walked him to Callie's bedside.

"Callie," Jude whispered loudly, nudging her arm.

Callie opened her eyes a little, yawning. "Jude." Jude rested his head on her chest, and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly. "Please don't leave again. I love you."

"I won't, baby," she replied sleepily. "Thanks. I love you, too." She patted her brother on the back before he stood up.

After Jude moved aside, Lena bent down and gave Callie a kiss. "We were worried sick about you, honey," she told her.

Callie looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't think you guys would miss me so much."

"Why wouldn't we miss you, Callie?" Lena asked. "You're part of the family. We care about you very much." She patted her hand tenderly. "We love you, sweetheart."

"Thanks," said Callie.

When Lena and Jude left the room, Stef tugged the blanket back over Callie's shoulders. "You go back to sleep, honey. Come down when you're ready, and we'll have breakfast."

When Stef returned to the kitchen, it became clear she'd missed something in the last few seconds of which she was upstairs, because back at the table, Jude scowled as he shot daggers at Brandon.

"What's going on?" Stef asked. "Are you okay, Jude?"

"Ask him," Jude mumbled, nodding toward Brandon.

"B.?" She eyed her eldest son questioningly.

"It's nothing," he told her. "Don't worry."

_It's always something when they say it's nothing_, Stef thought, as Brandon stood up.

"I forgot something upstairs, " he said, turning toward the stairway.

"If you forgot it, it's not that important," Stef told him. "Go on to school, hon. You'll be late." Brandon looked at the stairs regretfully, then went out the door, the rest of the family following. "Have a good day, everyone!" Stef called. "Love you!"

Once everyone was gone, Stef picked up the phone and dialed the police station. "Hello," she said, once the chief took her call. "Umm, I hate to do this to you guys, but I need to take a few personal days from work." She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she talked.

"Can I ask why?"

"Yes," Stef sighed sadly. "It's my daughter. We've had a family crisis, and I need to be here for her. Mike knows the situation, and I'm sure he'll cover for me." Just then, she became aware of a presence behind her. From her peripheral vision, she saw that it was Callie. "It will only be three days, tops," she explained. "I just need to make my daughter my first priority right now. I hope you'll understand."

When she hung up, she turned to Callie. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She brushed Callie's hair back from her face, then gave her a hug.

"Good morning," Callie replied. Her hair was a mess, and the circles under her eyes seemed to have gotten even darker. She watched Stef curiously as she looked at her with concern.

Stef took Callie's arm, leading her to the table. "Have a seat, slug-a-bug. I'll make you a big breakfast." Callie sat down, and she set to work, making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As she cooked, she thought back to the morning's events. Something was most certainly going on between Jude and Brandon, and even more curious was Jude's apology to his sister, earlier. Then, there was Brandon's determination to go upstairs before leaving for school. She sensed all three instances were connected, and had something to do with Callie's departure. She just didn't know what happened, exactly, but she resolved to get the whole story.

Once the breakfast was done, she made Callie a plate, with a stack of pancakes covered in butter and syrup, two eggs over easy, and a few crisp pieces of bacon. Then, she poured her a glass of juice, and set the meal in front of her, before fixing her own plate. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked, picking up her fork.

"Sure. I guess so," Callie shrugged. She took her own fork, and began wolfing down her breakfast.

Stef considered telling her to slow down, but she knew she must be half-starved. "If you want more pancakes, there's plenty, honey," she told her. They ate in silence for a while, as her mind wrestled the possibilities of what was going on with the kids. She knew it was against her better judgement to ask Callie, but maybe she could ask without actually asking?

"Jude's really glad you're home," she said. "He missed you a lot."

Callie's face shadowed with sadness at the mention of her brother. "I know."

"I have to ask, though," she ventured. "Did something happen between you two? He apologized to you earlier, and I wondered if you had a fight or something."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Callie told her plainly.

"Okay," said Stef. "You don't have to, baby. But, you know, if or when you're ready to talk about anything, you can come to myself or Lena. We'll always be there to listen to you. I want you to know that."

Callie considered her words thoughtfully. "Thanks, Stef," she nodded. "I'll remember that. Excuse me." She stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Stef asked, more suspiciously than she probably should have.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Callie told her. "Am I under house arrest?"

"Of course not," Stef sighed, managing a small laugh. "Go ahead." Normally, sarcastic remarks from the kids didn't fly with her, but she tried to keep it in mind that this was Callie's defense mechanism, maybe because the conversation was going somewhere she didn't want it to. It was her way of distancing herself before her emotions took over. It was worrisome, however, and Stef couldn't help but wonder just how long it would be before everything Callie was bottling up would come out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: thanks again, everyone, for reading and reviewing! **

Chapter 4.

"I know we have to punish her," Stef sighed, sitting on her bed. "But it's so hard. You should have seen her out there, alone. She looked so small and helpless." It was late that evening, and she and Lena were talking over Callie's situation.

"I know it will be hard," Lena told her, rubbing her tense shoulders. "But it's for the best. Callie needs boundaries. And if we don't punish her, it will be like saying we don't care what she does. Running away is not okay, and I'd rather have her know we do care."

"So would I," Stef agreed. "I'm just so scared she'll take off again." She rung her hands nervously as she spoke. She didn't think she could bear it if Callie ran away again. She felt as if she'd aged ten years since the moment they discovered the teenager was missing.

"She won't," Lena promised. "We can go a little easier on her, considering the circumstances. Don't worry. We'll be firm, but loving."

"Well, okay," Stef nodded, reluctantly. "You are the child expert, and I guess I trust your judgement."

After agreeing on a suitable punishment, they went downstairs to find Callie sprawled on the sofa, working on the homework she had to make up from her absence. "Callie, honey," said Stef, sitting across from her. "The three of us need to have a talk."

"What about?" Callie asked, looking panic-stricken.

"Lena and I have discussed your choice to run away," Stef continued. "We know you've suffered a lot already, but we have to give you the same treatment as the other kids, so we decided we have to give you some kind of punishment."

Callie breathed a small sigh of apparent relief. "Oh. Okay. What's my punishment?" She seemed to hold her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Lena told her. "How about this? Grounded for two weeks, and you'll go to bed a half-hour earlier. Do you think that's fair?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "I mean, it's way better than getting beaten."

Stef's heart ached at Callie's comment, which she said so nonchalantly. "We would never beat you, sweetheart," she said, taking her hand. "You don't have to worry about that ever again."

"The worst was when they'd beat Jude to punish _me_," she told them. "Because he'd be mad at me."

_That is horrible_, Stef thought. She had no compassion for people who abused children.

"Callie, are you happy here with us?" Lena asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied, without missing a beat. "You guys aren't... you're not going to kick me out, are you?" Her face creased with anxiety, and she looked as if she might cry.

"No, baby," Stef told her. "We'd never dream of it."

"You're not going anywhere," Lena agreed. "I'm just trying to understand why you ran away. I know that possibly you don't even know why, yourself, but I can't help but worry that you, you know, didn't like it here."

"That's not why I did it," Callie told her.

"Can you tell us why?" Lena pressed. Callie looked at her, frightened.

"Hey, honey," Stef said, turning to Lena. "Callie doesn't needs an interrogation right now. But I think I do know what she does need. A mama sandwich."

"A what?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrows with confusion that was almost laughable.

"I think we need to show her," Lena chuckled.

"Oh, I think we do," Stef nodded. "Come here, love. Sit between us."

Callie stood up reluctantly, then sat down in the space between them, and both Stef and Lena wrapped their arms around her in a group hug. Callie laughed as they kissed her. "There's that smile," Stef said, playfully pinching her cheek. She hadn't seen Callie smile since coming home. "We love you, honey."

After Callie left the room to get ready for bed, Lena turned to Stef, sighing. "You know we let her get away with just a slap on the hand, right? Her punishment didn't phase her a bit."

"Because she's used to getting the snot beaten out of her just for looking at someone wrong," Stef pointed out. "Any punishment would seem like nothing compared to that."

"True," Lena nodded, resting her head against the back of the sofa. "You know, I get the feeling Callie likes you better than me."

"I'm sure she likes us both the same," Stef assured her. "But she has serious trust issues. It's not so unusual for her to form a stronger bond with just one of us, is it?"

"No," Lena agreed. "It's actually natural. I don't know why I'm worried."

"She'll come around," Stef promised. "Besides, you know you're Jude's favorite, so we're even," she laughed.

"I do love that little boy," Lena smiled. "He's such a sweetheart. You know, I was washing dishes after dinner earlier, and he came into the kitchen and offered to dry them. We were talking and laughing, and he looked up at me, and said he felt just like a normal kid."

"The world hasn't completely destroyed him yet, like it has his sister," Stef realized. "He still has some innocence left."

"And I'm going to do whatever I can to nurture that," Lena told her.

"Maybe you could try a little one-on-one time with Callie?" Stef suggested. "You know, just spend time with her, no pressure."

"You know," said Lena, nodding. "I think I will. Maybe tomorrow."

"She'd like that," Stef smiled. "She needs all the affection she can get."

After talking with Lena, Stef went upstairs to say goodnight to Callie. She'd honored her earlier bedtime without complaint, and Stef was proud of her. _She really is a good kid_, she thought. Callie, and Jude for that matter, never complained, and always did what they were told without question, which was more than she could say for the other kids. She just wished they would warm up and make themselves at home, instead of feeling like guests in their own house.

When Stef entered Callie's room, she found her reading in bed. "What are you reading, honey?" she asked

_"The Scarlet Letter,"_ Callie told her. "It's for school."

"I think I read that in high school, too," Stef told her. "Do you like it?"

Callie nodded slightly. "The language is a little confusing, but I really like Hester."

"What do you like about her?" Stef sat on the edge of the bed, giving Callie her full attention.

"I guess because she's a lot like me," Callie replied.

"How so?" Stef asked. It had been a while since she read the book, and she barely remembered the plot, but Callie most certainly wasn't an adulterous pariah.

Setting her book down on the nightstand, Callie rolled over to face Stef. "Well, like how she has to wear her mistake forever, and it's red for the whole world to see. That's how I feel sometimes."

"Callie, honey, did you ever think that what you consider your 'mistakes' aren't actually your fault?" Stef asked, rubbing her arm. "You're a good person. It's the people who've hurt you that are bad."

Callie was quiet for a moment, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Stef brushed it away with her thumb, and Callie turned her head to face her. "Stef?"

"What, baby?"

"I- I did something bad." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Yeah?" said Stef, patiently. "Well, you can talk to me about it if you want." _She's going to tell me why she ran away_, she thought, her heartbeat speeding up.

Just then, Callie's eyes darted toward the bedroom door as Mariana burst into the room, dressed in a robe, with a towel wrapped around her hair, and started loudly rummaging through her closet, looking for her slippers.

"Um, never mind," said Callie. "It's- it's nothing."

"Are you sure, honey?" Stef asked, slightly annoyed that their conversation had been interrupted, just when she was about to learn something important.

"Yeah, um.. I'm going to bed now," Callie replied.

"Well, okay." Stef leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, baby. I love you."

"Goodnight," said Callie, burrowing under her covers.

As Stef crossed the room to say goodnight to Mariana, she realized something she hadn't noticed before. Callie never said "I love you" to anyone but Jude. Perhaps it made her feel too vulnerable to say it. Whatever her reasons, Stef hoped someday, if she heard it enough, she'd eventually have the courage to say it back.

"Goodnight, my love," she said, as she bent down to kiss Mariana.

Mariana wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Goodnight, mom. I love you."

"Love you too," Stef replied. "See you in the morning." She left the room, closing the door behind her, and said goodnight to the boys, then went to bed, herself.

"You look tired," Lena noted as she fluffed her pillows. "Tough day?"

Stef nodded her head as she yawned. "Uh-huh." She propped herself up on her elbow, and faced her wife thoughtfully. "Callie almost told me something just now."

"Almost?" Lena frowned.

"Yeah," Stef explained. "We were talking about the book she's reading, and she told me she did something 'bad,' but she clammed up when Mariana came in. I think she was going to tell me why she ran away. I really do."

"Be careful," Lena warned.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked. "Don't you want to know why she did what she did?"

"Sure," said Lena. "But remember- if she's done something truly bad, you know we have to report it. We're mandated. And I don't think either of us want to be put in that position."

"I know," Stef sighed, her heart sinking. "But... if it's bothering her, she should feel safe enough to talk about it. And we could never do that to Callie, could we?"

"It would be hard," Lena admitted. "But I don't really feel like going to prison, do you? I mean, we have the other kids to consider. And we've been bending the rules more than I'd like, lately."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked, studying her wife.

"Well, there's the thing with the shooting, and Lexi and the morning after pill," Lena pointed out. "And... Jude's grade."

"What? I don't know anything about a grade," said Stef, confused. She eyed Lena with a playful smirk. _"What did you do...?"_

"Look," Lena sighed. "I haven't told this to anyone, and it needs to stay between me and you. Okay?"

"Okay," Stef nodded.

"I... may have... slightly _altered_ Jude's grade on his test," she admitted, blushing.

"You didn't," Stef said, feigning shock.

"I did," Lena admitted. "I've felt some guilt over it, but he was only like, two points from passing. I did it so he could stay in school with Callie. So he wouldn't feel alone, and I'd be there if he needed me." She pressed her fingertips to her forehead, as she went on. "No one has found out, but if anyone ever did..."

"Hey," said Stef. "Honey, you did the right thing. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. And as for the thing with Callie, lets just cross that bridge when we get there. Goodnight, hon. I love you."

"Goodnight. Love you, too," said Lena, craning her neck to kiss her. She reached over and turned off the lamp, and the room fell into darkness.

That night, Stef tossed and turned. In her dream, she was back in Ana's house, looking for Jesus. She sensed Mike's presence nearby as they crept through the building. "Police!" she called. "Show yourself!" She entered a seemingly empty room, thick with the smell of cigarette smoke, and before she could react, a bullet entered her abdomen. She fell to the floor in shock, as Mike came to her. She'd been shot, and was maybe even dying. She'd never give Lena a wedding, never see the kids graduate or get married themselves, never see her grandchildren. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. The pain was so intense, it was as if she were on fire. Then, the numbness came, and everything went black.

Sitting bolt upright, Stef shook, tears running down her face. She looked around, disoriented, and when her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the outline of Lena sleeping next to her. Everything was fine, she slowly realized, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her gunshot wound had long healed. But she couldn't shake the fear, or the pounding of her heart that seemed to crush her chest.

Creeping out of bed, careful not to disturb her wife, Stef went into the hall to check on the kids. First, she opened the door a crack, and looked in on Brandon. he was fast asleep, snoring. Satisfied he was alright, she peeked in at Jesus and Jude. Jesus had fallen asleep with his earbuds in his ears, and Jude was curled up in a fetal position, his blanket kicked off on the floor. She tiptoed into the room, and spread the blanket over him, gently tucking him in. Lastly, she checked on the girls. They were both asleep, too. Mariana lay on her stomach, her hair spread out around her, breathing softly. Callie clutched _The Scarlet Letter_, still open to the page where she'd left off, against her chest.

Checking on the kids late at night, after waking from a terrifying nightmare, was a ritual she'd been doing often since the shooting. The night of the wedding, however, she'd been too exhausted from the day's activities to get out of bed. Maybe if she had, she thought, Callie wouldn't have been able to run away. It was amazing how such a small thing could mean so much. One wrong choice could change the course of their lives in a heartbeat. What if she took the time to put on a bullet-proof vest or call for back-up on the night of the shooting? Or, what if she'd been awake to stop Callie from taking off? It was the what-if's that kept her up at night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm team Brallie all the way, and I believe they're meant to be together, but I tried to see this chapter from the moms' point of view.**

Chapter 6.

The next day, after Lena got home from work, she found Callie writing in her journal. "Hey, sweetie," she said."Do you want to go out and do something? I have some errands to run, and I'm dying for frozen yogurt."

"Thanks, but I can't," Callie replied. "I'm grounded, remember?"

"Well, we can make an exception just this once," Lena replied. "Come on, Cal. It will be good for you to get out of the house for a little while."

"Well, okay," Callie sighed, putting her journal away. She stood up, and put her shoes on.

When they got downstairs, ready to go out the door, Jude came into the room. "Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"We're just going into town, honey," Lena told him. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Can I go too?" he asked.

"Not today, buddy," Lena replied regretfully. She hated to turn Jude away, but she was determined to spend one-on-one time with Callie. "It's your sister's turn to spend time with me right now. But how about you and I play a board game together later. Okay?"

Just then, Mariana came into the room, overhearing the conversation. "Jude. Do you want to help me with my English project? I have to make a diorama."

"Sure," Jude shrugged. "I guess so."

"Come one, then," she gestured, leading him away.

"He could've came with us," Callie told Lena as they got in the car. "I don't mind."

"I know, honey," said Lena. "But it's important for and Jude to spend some time apart. And I realized that we haven't spent much time together, just the two of us."

Callie was quiet as Lena went to the bank, then got a new house key made at Walmart. Once the key was in hand, Lena passed it to her. "This is for you, honey. You're gonna need it."

Callie held the key, turning it over in her hand. "Thanks, Lena."

When they got to the frozen yogurt shop, Lena read the menu to herself. "Everything sounds good," she observed. "What flavor do you want, Cal?"

"I don't care," she shrugged, studying her shoes intently. "Whatever you're having."

"You sure?" Lena asked. "I don't want to get you something you won't like."

"I'm sure," Callie nodded. "I eat anything."

"Well, okay," Lena laughed. She turned to the cashier, opening her purse. "Two small Strawberry Cheesecakes, please."

When the cashier handed them two Styrofoam cups, Lena lead Callie to a picnic table off to the side of the shop, and sat down. "Yum," she sighed, tasting a spoonful of the yogurt.

"Lena," said Callie, stirring her spoon around in her cup.

"What, sweetie?" she asked between bites.

Callie darted her eyes down shyly. "Why is it so hard for me to become part of the family."

"Well," Lena replied. "No one ever said it would be easy, honey."

"It's not hard for Jude," Callie told her. "He fit in on the first day."

"Well, he's a lot younger than you," said Lena. "I imagine it's hard for someone your age to start over like this, in a new family. But it will happen. The most important thing is that we're all trying."

Meanwhile, Stef stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes, and wondering how Lena was doing with Callie. She was glad her wife made good on her promise to spend time with Callie, and hoped the young girl would be receptive to her efforts. She was lost in her thoughts, when Brandon came into the room. "So, B.," she said, turning to face him. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked, taking a soda out of the fridge.

"I think you know why Callie ran away," she told him.

Brandon tried to play it cool as he answered. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, Jude won't even look at you," she pointed out. "B., I want the truth. Please?"

Brandon sighed, cracking open his soda can, and leaned against the counter. "Promise not to freak out?"

"When people say 'promise not to freak out,' it's usually an indication that there's every reason to freak out," Stef replied. "But I'll hear you out. I promise."

"It's like this," Brandon began. "At the wedding, Callie was thanking me for being there for her when she was worried about the trial. And... we kissed."

"Oh, B.," she groaned. "You know better."

"We didn't plan it," he told her calmly. "It just happened. But Jude caught us, and he got mad and yelled at her about how she ruined his life. I think whatever he said really hurt her. That's why she left. She thought it was what Jude wanted."

"Poor thing," Stef sighed. She knew that Jude was Callie's entire world, and that she'd gone through a lot to make sure they stayed together. She was sure it wasn't fun for Callie to hear him dismiss all she'd done for him. Her mind went to that stupid saying; _sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me._ In her experience, it was untrue. Physical wounds healed over time, but the pain caused by words, especially coming from a loved one, could hurt for a lifetime. The things her father had said to her when she was younger still stuck with her to that day. "This explains so much... but why would you let this happen?" she asked her son. "I don't understand."

"Mom, I _love_ Callie," he replied. "And I'm pretty sure she loves me, too."

"Look honey," said Stef. "I know you mean well, but this is a really complicated situation. You realize you and Callie can't be together, right?'

"I'd never hurt her," Brandon replied. "I love her, and I can't help how I feel."

"I know you'd never hurt her," she assured him. "But that's not the issue. Callie and Jude need a permanent home. I sympathize with you. I know how it feels to be told that the feelings you have for someone are wrong, and I'm not saying how you feel about Callie _is_ wrong, but her need for a family is more important right now."

"You're not going to make them leave, are you?" Brandon asked, with fear in his voice.

"No, honey," she replied. "We could never do that. But if we allowed you two to have a relationship, and the wrong person found out, it would be out of our hands. B., I need you to do something for Callie. And it may be the hardest thing you'll ever do."

"What?" he asked. "I'd do anything for her."

"If you truly love her," she told him. "You'll let her go. Don't jeopardize her place in this family."

"This isn't fair," Brandon sighed, downcast. When he looked up, his eyes were shiny with tears.

"I know," Stef replied, reaching for his arm. "But it's the right thing to do. She, and Jude, have been through so much. We don't even know half of it, I'm sure. Now is the time for them to feel safe and be kids. If you love her, you won't do anything to take that away. I'm counting on you to make the right choice, honey. Go on up to your room and think this over, and the four of us will have a talk when Callie and Lena come home."

"Okay," Brandon sighed sadly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Stef replied. "And thank you for being honest with me. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," he said, turning to leave. "I just wish doing the right thing felt better."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Almost as soon as Brandon left the room, Callie and Lena came home, and Stef met them at the door. "Hi, sweetheart," she said to Callie. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Callie replied. She seemed indifferent in her answer, but Stef noticed her eyes were twinkling with a happiness that rarely showed.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told her. "Listed, sweets. I need to talk to Lena for a minute. Why don't you go on upstairs, okay?"

"Okay," Callie shrugged. "Thanks, Lena."

"You're welcome, honey," Lena replied, smiling. Once Callie was out of earshot, she turned to Stef. "What's up?"

"I found out why she ran away," Stef told her. She quickly repeated her conversation with Brandon.

"That explains a lot," Lena nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," said Stef. "We're going to sit them down and lay down the rules. But we have to make sure we stay calm. I don't want Callie to feel weird about the kiss. After all the guilt she's been carrying about what Liam did to her, we don't want her to feel ashamed. It was just a kiss."

"I agree," said Lena. "But we also need to be firm."

They discussed the matter further, until they were sure of what they'd say, then, they called Callie and Brandon down, ushering them to the sofa. "Callie, honey," said Stef. "We know why you ran away."

Callie covered her face with her hands, neither moving or speaking. When she finally faced everyone, her eyes were damp. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

Stef glanced at Brandon, and saw the hurt in his face. That kiss did mean something, whether Callie was willing to admit it or not, and her heart went out to him, despite her personal feelings about the situation.

"So... when are we leaving?" Callie asked. "What are you gonna tell the CPS?"

"You're not leaving at all," Lena told her.

"You say that now, but I know how this goes," Callie insisted. "Tomorrow, Jude and I will be out of here, and it will be my fault, as usual."

"That's not true, Callie," said Stef. "Have some faith in us. We promised you we would never make you leave, and we meant it. We love you. Anyway, the kiss wasn't all your fault. Brandon knows the rules, and he could have walked away, but he chose not to. He's just as much to blame as you are."

"And it might not completely be either of your faults," Lena told them. "At your age, the frontal lobe of your brain isn't fully developed yet. And that's the part that helps you make good decisions about your actions."

"But that's no excuse to do dumb things," Stef quickly added. "We're really not that mad, guys. We just need to set some ground rules that will make it easier for you to avoid temptation. For the time being, we'd be more comfortable if you two weren't alone together. You can spend time together, of course, but only if someone else is around. And if you hang out in each other's rooms, you need to keep the door open. Okay?"

"Okay," both teens mumbled. Neither looked very happy.

"And Callie," said Lena. I am going to talk to Jude about the things he said to you. He owes you an apology."

"No. Don't." Callie protested. "He was just... he didn't know any better."

"He's twelve years old," Lena replied. "That's not the way we talk to each other in this family. He's going to tell you he's sorry, and that's final."

"Fine," Callie sighed.

"So, everything is okay now?" Brandon asked. "Because I have to get to piano practice."

"Yeah, yeah... everything's okay," Stef told him, waving them off. "Go ahead to practice, and have fun."

"Will do," said Brandon, standing up. Callie stood up too, and before he left, he gave her a quick hug. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I feel terrible."

"It's okay," she replied sadly. "Really... I'm fine."

Once Brandon left and Callie went upstairs, Stef turned to Lena. "Well, that takes care of that. I think that was one of our better parenting talks."

"Agreed. Now, I better go talk to Jude." Lena left the room, hurrying upstairs, and found the young boy playing with a handheld video game. "Hey there, buddy."

"Hey, Lena," he smiled. "Look." He held his game up for her to see. "I beat my high score!"

"Awesome," she congratulated, slapping him a high five. "Listen, kiddo. Can you put the game away for a minute. We really need to talk about something."

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, worried.

"Mmn, not really," she replied. "It's just... I think you should apologize to Callie for the things you said to her at the wedding."

"Who told you about that?" His small face creased with worry.

"It doesn't matter who," she told him. "What matters is that you hurt your sister, and you need to make it right."

"But she hurt me," Jude mumbled. "And I already said I was sorry."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But I don't know if just saying you're sorry is enough. Your apology needs to come from your heart." She sighed, taking his hand. "Callie's your only sister, and I don't want anything to come between you guys. You can really hurt someone with words. Okay? You were wrong to call Callie selfish. She's taken care of you all these years, even when she was just a little girl. She's sacrificed a lot to make sure you were safe, and hearing you say those things probably made her feel really bad, like all she's done for you didn't mean anything, when we both know it did."

"I liked the Olmstead's," Jude admitted. "I was happy there. But Callie ruined it, because she couldn't stay away from Liam. And now she's doing the same thing with Brandon."

"Uh uh. No," Lena told him firmly. "What happened at the Olmstead's was not Callie's fault."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "The Olmstead's said so."

"Well, they were wrong, honey. You were probably much too young to know the truth at the time, but you've grown since then, so I think you're ready to hear this. Jude, the truth is, Liam raped your sister. And it wasn't her fault. Nothing she did made it happen, and she she didn't do anything to deserve it, even if she flirted with him at one time or another. She said no, and he forced himself on her anyway. He committed a crime."

The color drained from Jude's face as he listened to Lena talk. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," she assured him. "And as for Brandon and Callie, Stef and I put a stop to their relationship, and regardless of that, the two of you are here to stay forever."

"You still want to adopt us?" Jude asked. He looked at her suspiciously, as if she were playing a twisted prank on him.

"Always, always," Lena smiled. "We love you and Callie so much. We're a family, and we're sticking together. Now come here, buddy." She grabbed Jude up in a hug. "Now, go apologize to your sister. I'll come with you."

Together, they walked to Callie's room. "What's up?" she asked.

"Jude has something he needs to say to you," Lena told her. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Jude sat on the edge of Callie's bed, facing her bravely. As he began to speak, or rather, mumble his apology, his words became jumbled together. "Um, Callie. I'm sorry I was mean to you. I didn't mean any of it. If I knew the truth about Liam before, I wouldn't have said what I did. But Lena told me what really happened, and I wish I could take it back. I know it was my fault you ran away, but I don't want you to be mad at you anymore. I love you."

"Jude, it's okay," Callie sighed, apparently understanding him. "I forgive you, and I love you, too. You're my baby brother. How could I not?"

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, holding out her arms for him. "I'm sorry I hurt you, buddy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'll never leave you again."

As Lena watched the kids, tears filled her eyes. She crossed the room to leave, and Jude followed her. "Hey," she said, once they were in the hall. "I believe you were promised a game."

"Mouse Trap?" Jude asked.

"Whatever you want," she told him "Last one to the game closet is a rotten egg!" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: this is my favorite chapter in the whole story, because of the Brallie moment and Callie's turning point. So happy I finally get to share it! Be sure to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8.

Over the next few days, things were quiet in the Foster household. Almost too quiet. Callie went back to school, she and Jude were getting along, and she and Brandon seemed to be keeping their distance. It was like a breath of fresh air, Stef thought, as she did the laundry on Friday afternoon.

She folded Brandon's clean clothes, and piled them in his laundry basket, humming a tune as she carried it up to his room. His door was closed. She tried to knock, but her arms were too full, so she pushed against the door with her hip, and it popped open. "B., here's your _laun-."_ She gaped as she took in the sight in front of her. Brandon and Callie were making out on the bed. They looked up at her in shock, their hair messed up and their shirts rumpled.

"What do you two think you're doing!" Stef shouted. "Callie. Go to your room right now!" She watched Callie roll off the bed and storm into the hallway. Once she was gone, Stef turned to Brandon. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" she asked her son.

"I'm sorry, mom," he apologized. "It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't," Stef replied impatiently. "I don't know why I even bother making rules. Is everything I say just white noise around here?"

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"You should be," she told him. "You're grounded. You're not to leave this room until dinner. Start your homework."

"But it's Friday!" he protested.

"Do you really want to argue with me right now?" she asked. "I didn't think so," she added when he didn't answer.

"Fine," Brandon mumbled, picking up his backpack.

"Good. Thank you." She set down his laundry basket and went to Callie's room. She was sitting on her bed with arms crossed, and her blouse buttoned wrong.

"I'm disappointed in you, Callie," Stef told her. "We gave you and Brandon three rules, and you broke every one. How can I trust you again?"

"Just admit it," Callie snapped. "You don't want us to be together because I'm a trashy foster girl. You don't think I'm good enough for Brandon."

"That is not true," Stef insisted, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Not by a long-shot. But I'm your mother, and I expect you to follow my rules."

"You're not my mother!" Callie shouted defiantly.

Sucking in her breath, Stef turned her head quickly, trying to hide the pain she couldn't hold back. Callie might as well have kicked her in the stomach. It probably would've hurt a lot less. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she mumbled, as her eyes filled with tears. "Excuse me."

She turned, hurrying to her room. She hated letting people see her cry. She was supposed to be a tough, unshakeable, fearless cop. But sometimes, it was unavoidable. Once she was face down on her bed, she let her grief overcome her, her body shaking as she sobbed. She's heard it all from the other kids, from "I hate you," to "I want my real mom." But it hurt more coming from Callie. Maybe because she'd invested so much time in her recently, or maybe because Callie rarely said things she didn't mean. Whatever the reason, Stef finally knew what it meant to be crushed, and it didn't feel good.

"Stef?"

Stef lifted her head slightly from her damp pillow, and saw Callie standing in the doorway. She noticed she'd fixed her shirt before coming in.

"I didn't mean it," Callie whispered in a choked voice, coming to her bedside and gingerly placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mama."

_She called me mama_, Stef realized, amazed. She looked up at Callie, and saw that she was crying too. "Come here, slug-a-bug," she said, reaching for her hand. Callie crawled onto the bed, and Stef pulled her into her arms, snuggling her.

"I didn't mean what I said," Callie sniffled. "I was just embarrassed and mad, and I wanted to... hurt you. If you hate me now, I understand."

"I don't hate you, baby doll," Stef promised. She swept a few strands of hair, wet with tears, from Callie's cheek. "I could never hate you. I love you much too much."

"How can you love me after how I've acted?" Callie asked skeptically. "You've been so good to me, and I was so mean."

"I love the person you are, Callie," Stef told her. "And that girl in your room just now wasn't you. And I know I didn't bring you into this world, and I can never replace the woman who did, but I do think of you as my own daughter, and I think of myself as your mother."

"You _are _my mom," Callie replied firmly. "And... you're my best friend." She wrapped her arms tighter around Stef's waist. "I love you. And I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, baby," Stef told her. "On one condition," she winked. "That you keep calling me mama, because hearing you say that was music to my ears."

"I will," Callie nodded. "Thanks, mama."

Smiling, Stef leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, sweetheart." She pressed another kiss to her forehead, as Callie rested her head against her shoulder. "And just for the record," she added. "If the situation were different, I would be proud to see you and Brandon date. You're a lovely young woman."

"I _love_ him," Callie replied tearfully. "And I don't know if I can stop. He's the only guy I've ever trusted. Because of my dad, and all the foster dads, and Liam, I thought I hated men, until I met Brandon."

"You two have shared a lot," Stef told her. "So I guess it doesn't surprise me that you have feelings for each other. But, honey... you need a family, more than you realize, and you're about to become a permanent member of ours. You'll never truly feel like part of the family if this relationship with Brandon continues. And when we adopt you, I don't want you to have any doubt in your mind that you belong. Maybe you and Brandon can't love each other romantically, but there's no reason you can't love each other as close friends."

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Stef replied. "It's just the way life is sometimes. But you'll thank me, someday, sweetheart." She stood up, and started to walk away, but then quickly turned back to Callie. "You know what? I almost forgot about your punishment. We've been letting you get off way too easily lately, because we were afraid you'd run away again, but that's ending now. I'm not going to walk on eggshells around my own kid. You blatantly disobeyed us, and you're not going to get away with it again. You're grounded for a month. No TV, no computer, no phone, no exceptions, and that's final. And you'll thank me for that someday, too. Got it?"

"Got it," Callie sighed.

"Good," Stef replied, walking away. Nothing like a little tough love.

**Added the last bit for Depthsofthemind ;). I actually prefer the revised ending.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

_ Stef walked through Ana's house, her gun poised to shoot. But as she made her way through the shabby rooms, they turned into a twisted maze, and the walls became mirrors. She wandered around aimlessly, until she heard Jesus calling for her. She whipped around, to see hundreds of him, and Mariana cowering behind him, reflected in the mirrors."Help us!" Jesus cried._

_ "I can't find you!" she called back. "Where are you?" She spun around and around, trying to find her son and daughter, but their reflection was replaced with Jude, who was banging against the glass, as if trying desperately to escape. She began to tear through the halls, trying to find her kids, a way out, anything. She came to a dead end, and was met with Callie's reflection, tears running down her face._

_ "Mom! Watch out!" That was Brandon's voice. Stef turned and looked around for him, just as a gunshot rang through the halls. All around her, the mirrors that held her children's reflections shattered._

Stef woke up in a panic, breathing heavily, her heart racing. _A dream_, she told herself. _Just a dream_. But it seemed so real. She scurried out of bed quietly, and went to check on the kids. The boys were all fast asleep. She checked on the girls last, as usual. Mariana was fine, but she realized quickly that something wasn't right on Callie's side of the room. She threw her hand to her mouth, panic rising in her chest. Callie was gone. She hurried to the dresser, and pulled her daughter's drawer out, looking inside. Her stuff was still there. That had to be a good sign.

Stef hurried out of the room, and quickly checked the bathroom, but it was empty. Trying to stay level-headed, she crept down the stairs. "Callie?' she whispered, as she went from room to room. "Callie, honey?" She burst into the kitchen, and found the young girl sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Callie!" she cried. "You scared me half to death. When you weren't in your bed, I thought you'd... I thought you ran away again." She sunk down in a chair, trying to calm herself.

"Hey," Callie replied playfully. "Have some faith in me."

"Using my own words on me how, huh?" Stef chuckled. "Why are you down here by yourself, though? You look sad."

"I couldn't sleep," Callie confessed. "I'm just... thinking."

"What about?" Stef asked. "You're not still upset about earlier, are you?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I've been thinking about families. Hey- can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," Stef replied.

"But you can't tell Jude," Callie told her. "Please. It would only make him sad."

"What is it?" Stef asked, pleased that Callie seemed to finally be opening up.

"Our dad doesn't care about us," said Callie. "He doesn't love us at all."

"Oh, I'm sure that isn't true, honey," Stef assured her, taking her hand.

"No. It is," Callie insisted. "I know, because I tried to call him in prison, and I found out he was released over a year ago." Her dark eyes grew wet with tears. "He never even tried to find us. He doesn't want us." She brushed her tears away, and let out a deep sob that seemed to come from the bottom of her heart. "I always acted like I didn't care if I ever saw him again after he stopped answering my letters. But I guess I always kind of hoped he'd come back for us, and we'd be a family again. He wasn't really a very good father before he went to prison. I don't know why I thought he'd change. Stupid, right?"

"It's never stupid to hope," Stef told her. "You're not stupid to want to know your dad."

"I _hate _him," Callie sighed angrily. "If he would have come back for us when he got out, we wouldn't have had to go through so much. Liam wouldn't have hurt me, Jude and I wouldn't have gotten beaten, and I wouldn't have had to go to juvie. He was supposed to be there for us, but he wasn't." She sniffled as she cried, practically hyperventilating.

"You know, Cal," said Stef. "I don't get along with my dad very well, either."

"Really?" she asked through her tears. "I mean, I know he didn't come to your wedding, but I didn't know why."

"I've tried to shield you kids from most of it," Stef explained. "I do talk to him, but we haven't been on good terms for a while, because... he doesn't really approve of our family, or the life I've chosen."

"That sucks," Callie replied.

"It does," Stef nodded. "Yet, I know that deep down, he does love me. I bet your dad still loves you and Jude too. People do change in prison sometimes. But maybe he hasn't been in a position to take care of you, and he was hoping you'd find a better life with a family who loves you. Which," she smiled, "you did."

Callie nodded, quiet for a moment. "Tonight, I was laying in bed, and I realized that I've been so afraid to love all of you, because you're all Jude and I have now. There's no one else. Dad's never coming back. I've been so scared to admit how much I care about you and Lena, because if you guys ended up turning your back on us like everyone else, I think it would kill me."

She sighed before continuing. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I think that's the real reason I ran away. Not the kiss, or because of Jude. But because I've been waiting for everything to go wrong here like it always does, and it hasn't. So, I guess part of me felt like, if it was going to happen anyway, it would hurt less if I just got it over with and ruined everything myself, so... so that when things went bad, it would be my fault, not yours. Maybe that's why I kissed Brandon, too. But I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to trust you."

"Sweetheart," Stef sighed, pulling Callie into a hug as if she were a much younger child. "Don't cry," she whispered. "You can trust us. I told you. We're not like the others. We'll never leave you and Jude. Ever. We love you. And I want you to remember something. The family you were born into was by chance. But we chose you. And we'd choose you again every time."

Callie sat back down in her chair, and Stef faced her, her hands shaking. "Listen, honey. I'm not okay. That's why I'm down here so late. Ever since the shooting, I've been a nervous wreck at night. I'm okay during the day, but when I close my eyes, I have horrible nightmares about that night, and bad things happening to you kids, and I can't sleep. I need to talk to someone about it. And hearing what you just told me makes me think that you do, too. What do you say, kiddo? If I... see a therapist, will you see one too?'

"But I already go to group," said Callie.

"But you never share, sweetheart," Stef told her. "If you never open your mouth, you'll never get anything out of it. I think you'd benefit from individual counseling. I think we both would. If I were to set it up, would you go, Cal? Please?"

Callie thought intently for a moment. "Well... I'll go if you go."

"It's a deal. I'll try to set it up tomorrow," Stef replied. "Now go back to bed, hon. You have school in the morning." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Stef glanced at her watch, as she waited for Callie to come from her first appointment with her new therapist. It was two weeks after their discussion in the kitchen, and she herself had just finished her own session. It was hard telling a stranger about the shooting. It was so personal, voicing how she could sometimes swear she felt the bullet in her abdomen, like a ticking time bomb. She couldn't imagine how distrusting, wary Callie would handle opening up to someone she didn't know, and she found herself wondering if she made the right choice in asking her to come. She knew Callie only agree to it for her sake, and she was touched by her loyalty, but she never intended to push her into something that made her uncomfortable. Yet, at the same time, she wished she could be a fly on the wall during Callie's session. There was so much she didn't know about her early life, and she had to admit, there was a lot she was curious about, like what her parents were like, and why she was the way she was. Her foster daughter was still very much a mystery.

She read the sign on the waiting room door; "Do not cross this point unless accompanied by a staff member," for what seemed like the millionth time, when the door finally opened and Callie appeared with her therapist. "See you in a week, Callie," the woman told her. "Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks," Callie mumbled shyly, glancing at Stef. Once they were free to go, she crossed the room to her, and handed her an appointment card.

"Hey, honey," said Stef. "Ready to go?'

"Yeah," Callie nodded, following her outside.

Once they were sitting in the privacy of the car, Stef turned to her. "So, how did it go?"

"Okay," she replied, shrugging.

"Your new counselor seems nice. Do you like her?" Stef had gone out of her way to make sure Callie was placed with someone who specialized in treating sexually abused children. She prayed this woman would be a match, and would get through to her daughter.

"She's okay," Callie answered. "She asked a lot about when I was little, things like that." She was silent for a long moment. "How about you? How did you do?"

"Pretty good," Stef told her. "I was nervous, though. I've never really been in that situation. But the whole point of counseling is to get out of your comfort zone and face your problems, right?"

Callie nodded, tilting her chin down. "I remembered something. When I was talking to her."

"Really?" Stef asked. "What was it?"

"It was when I was really little. Jude wasn't even born yet. My dad was giving me a bath, and he- he touched me."

Stef didn't know what to say at first, until she saw tears drop down on Callie's thighs, dotting her jeans. "Sweetheart," she sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Do you think it was real?" Callie asked. "Maybe I just dreamed it?"

"No. I don't think you dreamed it," Stef told her. "It may have been a long time ago, but I believe it really happened. You wouldn't believe what the memory can repress." She brushed Callie's hair back, and kissed her forehead. "Maybe your counselor will help you remember it better? And you can _always_ come to me if you need to talk. I'm always here to listen to you."

* * *

When they got home, Lena was absolutely beaming. "What's going on?" Stef asked. "Did we win the lottery?"

"No," Lena replied. "I just found out today that I'm being promoted from vice-principal to principal."

"Oh, honey, that's amazing!" Stef squealed, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm taking the whole family out to dinner," Lena announced. "So, go get ready, everyone!"

As the kids scattered to change their clothes or grab their jackets, Stef noticed Callie turning away sadly, and remembered that she was still grounded. "Callie, sweetheart, you've been really good lately. I think we could take a break from your punishment for one night."

Callie shook her head, determined. "No, that's okay. But thanks."

"But I didn't intend for you to get left out of a family celebration, honey." It was breaking her heart to think about leaving Callie behind while everyone else was enjoying themselves.

She shook her head again. "No. I just want to be alone tonight. Besides, I've been... I've been taking advantage of you." She sighed, hugging herself. "Ever since you brought me home, you've been babying me and letting me get away with everything. It was fun at first, getting so much attention, but I feel guilty about it now. I knew you were giving me special treatment I didn't deserve, and I used you. I deserve to be punished."

Stef reached out and squeezed Callie's shoulder. "It took a lot of maturity to admit that, sweetie. And I think I've been using you too. I thought that by spoiling you, I could get you to love me faster. But I can't buy your love, and I'm sorry I tried."

"I do love you, though," Callie told her simply. "I really do."

"I love you too, Callie," Stef told her, hugging her. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with us?"

"No... it's okay. I have a lot of homework."

"Well, okay," she replied regretfully. "We'll see you later, sweetheart. There's leftover pizza in the fridge." She kissed Callie goodbye before leaving.

* * *

It was late evening when they finally got home, after eating a big meal followed by dessert. While everyone was getting ready to settle down for the night, Stef clutched a pink bakery box, and brought it upstairs. Callie was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, honey," Stef whispered, coming into the room.

"Hey," she said, turning her head. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did," Stef nodded. "But we certainly missed you."

"What's that?" Callie asked, pointing to box Stef held.

"I brought you a surprise," she told her, winking "A dessert from the restaurant... red velvet cake."

Callie took the box from her foster mother, opening it carefully, and smiled when she saw the big slice of cake inside. "Thanks, mama"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Stef replied. "I had a piece, myself, and it's to die for." She sat down on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "I love you so much, Cal. And today I saw how very grown up you are. But... would it be okay if I babied you just once in a while?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "It's okay with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. (one week later)

Stef stretched out on her bed, flipping through a magazine, and trying to relax after a long day. It was one of those days when nothing seemed to be going right. Her car wouldn't start that morning, Jude was sick with a stomach bug, and Mariana was in the midst of some sort of teenage melodrama involving a fight with her friend, Kelsey. That evening, all Stef wanted was peace and quiet, when a soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called, sighing.

"Callie," a voice answered. She opened the door, peeking in. "I was wondering if I... if I could talk to you for a minute. But I can come back another time..."

Stef set the magazine down on the bed. As beat as she was, she promised Callie she'd always be available when she needed her, and she knew she had to keep her word. She sat up, crossing her legs. "Of course we can talk, sweetheart," she told her, patting the bed. "Come here."

Callie sat down across from her, picking at the lint on the bedspread but not speaking.

"Callie, what did you want to say, honey?" Stef gently coaxed.

She glanced up at her quickly, then darted her eyes back down. "I remembered more. About what I told you the other day."

"Oh," said Stef, more patiently. "Well, I'm listening, honey. You can tell me about it. Go ahead."

"Well," she began. "I think my mom was pregnant with Jude when it happened, so I would have been four. And I think I was playing with a Barbie in the tub. My dad was washing me, and he asked me... if I loved him, and I said yes. And he, you know, started touching me. He told me he was showing me how much he loved me. Then, after my bath, when he was drying me off, he kissed me on the lips, and said something like 'don't tell mommy.'" She sighed deeply, her hands shaking. "And I didn't. I should have told her, but I didn't"

"Callie," Stef breathed. "Don't blame yourself for what your father did. You didn't know any better. You were just a baby!" She thought back to when Brandon was four years old, perfectly innocent and trusting. She couldn't imagine how a parent could use those very qualities to exploit his own little girl. It was sick beyond words.

"I was," she nodded. "And... the worst part is, I don't think that was the only time it happened, either." She swiped away her tears as they fell from her eyes. "I _hate_ him. I'll never forgive him, and I'm glad he never tried to find us. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I know, sweetheart," Stef told her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't have." Her heart ached for Callie, and she wished she could take away her pain, but at the same time, she felt the need for more information. "Did he...ever hit you?"

"Yes," Callie admitted. "All the time. I wet the bed when I was little, and he'd spank me with his belt if the sheets were wet in the morning."

"Did you always wet the bed?" Stef asked, curiously, a theory forming in her mind.

"I don't know," Callie replied. "I don't think so. I only remember doing it in kindergarten, because the kids used to make fun of me for smelling like piss."

"Well, the timing is right," Stef noted, sadly. "Bed-wetting and sexual abuse are sometimes connected, you know."

"He'd hit me other times, too," Callie told her. "When I was older. He was really mean when he was drunk, and he used to slap me and mom around, and call us names. He never hit Jude, though. Not ever. I think he really did love him, but he didn't even like me." She shook her head, determined. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"It's okay, lovey," Stef told her. "You don't have to." She reached for Callie, and took her into her arms, hugging her tight. "Thank you for opening up to me. I know it was hard for you, and I'm so proud of you." After hearing Callie's story, the problems she'd been so stressed about seemed distant.

"I wish you guys were always my family," Callie sighed. "I loved my mom, but... she didn't keep me safe. She was just as afraid of dad as I was."

"I know, and that happens sometimes," Stef told her. "But you know what? All of that is going to be behind you soon, okay? Someday, it will all seem like a bad dream." She kissed Callie's temple, rocking her gently back and forth. "Would you like to sleep in here with us tonight?"

Callie nodded, her face buried in Stef's neck. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, my baby." She laid down, holding Callie at her side. "How do you like to sleep?" she asked, taking the remote to the bed from the nightstand. "With your legs up?" She pressed a button, raising the bottom half of the mattress. "Or with your head up?" She pressed another button, and and the mattress rose into a sitting position. "Or how about," she winked, "folded in half?"

"I didn't know your bed did this," Callie laughed.

"Neither did I," she replied, putting the mattress back in it's natural position. "It was a wedding present from my mom. I think it's a little tacky, myself, but it _is_ comfortable, I have to admit." She rubbed Callie's arm, trying to sooth her. "Now, try to close your eyes and gets some rest, sweetheart."

Callie slowly drifted off, and was asleep when Lena came to bed. "Is she sick, too?" she whispered, concerned. She'd stayed home to care for Jude that day, and he was finally keeping food down. She wasn't sure if she could deal with another sick child at the moment.

"No," Stef whispered back. "We just had a long talk, and she's wiped out. She just needs to be near her mamas."

"I see," Lena nodded. She got under the covers, resting her head on the pillow, and wrapped her arms around both Stef and Callie, forming a perfect mama sandwich.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. (one week later)

"Good morning, sunshine," Lena chirped, when Callie came down to breakfast, smiling. Stef couldn't help but smile too.

"Good morning," Callie said, sitting down next to Jude at the table, and serving herself some pancakes.

"You know why today is a special day, right?" Stef asked her.

"Yeah," Callie replied happily. "I'm not grounded anymore."

"That's right!" Stef dug through the kitchen drawer for Callie's phone, and handed it to her. "Bet you're happy to get this back."

Callie nodded appreciatively. "I've missed taking pictures."

The kids finished their breakfast, and headed out the door to school, but Callie hung back, looking at Stef. "Did you need something, sweetheart?" she asked her.

Callie crossed the room, and wrapped her arms around her ribs. Touched by her gesture of love, Stef hugged her back, tears stinging her eyes. "I know this is gonna sound weird," Callie told her. But thank you for grounding me."

"That's one sentence you don't hear every day," Stef laughed. "Where did it come from, honey?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess... it made me feel more like a member of the family. No other foster home has ever really treated me the same as their own kids before. So, now I know for sure that you and Lena love me."

"We do, baby," Stef replied, letting the tears run down her face. "We love you and Jude dearly. And this isn't just any other foster home. This is just as much your home as it is Brandon, and Jesus, and Mariana's. And you two are just as much our kids as they are."

"I just wish I didn't hurt you," Callie told her sadly. "I regret it every day. Will... you ever be able to trust me again?"

"Callie," said Stef, taking her face between her hands, and looking her in the eye. "It's been a long month, but you've been so good, and you've grown so much in the last thirty or so days. You recognized that you disobeyed me, and you accepted your punishment without complaining or sneaking around. You're a _good_ girl, and if you keep up this behavior, there's no reason you shouldn't earn my trust back." She bent her head down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Callie smiled from ear to ear, and wrapped her in another hug.

"Thank you, mama. I won't disappoint you again."

"I have every faith in you, sweetheart," Stef replied. "Now... it's getting late, so how about I drop you off at school on my way to work?"

* * *

Stef and Lena watched Callie through the kitchen window as she wandered around, snapping pictures. "She really has a talent," Lena sighed.

"She does," Stef smiled. She felt like yelling to the world; _that's my daughter!_ She imagined Callie becoming a world-famous photographer one day. She'd fund it, if that's what Callie wanted. But the present snapped her out of her daydream, when she remembered the phone call they'd received earlier. "I guess we better get this over with," she sighed. Lena nodded, and they went outside, approaching Callie.

"Can we talk to you a minute, Cal?" Lena asked.

"Sure," Callie nodded, her brow creased with worry. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Not at all," she assured her. "We just want to ask you if you'll do something for us."

"Okay," she replied, sitting down on the tree swing.

"We found out that we're going to court about the adoption soon," Stef explained to her. "And we think it would be helpful if you spoke at the hearing. Would you do that, honey? It might help things get done a lot faster."

The color drained from Callie's face. "I...I don't know. My trial... I lost. I mean, they basically told me that word doesn't mean anything. What if I mess everything up and ruin the adoption?"

"Honey," Stef began. "Your testimony at the trial was... amazing. You moved us to tears. I've never been so proud. And your words weren't the reason you lost. You won't mess the adoption up. You can write down what you're going to say beforehand. Just write what's in here." She tapped Callie's heart. "Write about what makes us a family, and why you and Jude want us to adopt you. I know you can do it if you put your mind to it. You're a smart girl."

"I'll try," Callie sighed, unsure of herself.

* * *

"Come here and let me give you one more hug," Stef said to Callie, before entering the courtroom. "For good luck." She smiled as Callie stepped into her embrace. "You can do it, baby," she whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll do great." She hadn't seen what Callie had wrote, but she had seen her writing fiercely in her journal, staring blankly into space as she chose her words. She knew her daughter worked hard on whatever she had to say, and for that, she was proud.

The hearing went on, and finally, Callie was asked to come forward. Stef held her breath, ready for anything, as she watched her beloved daughter carry her journal, and stand before everyone, in the new outfit she and Lena had bought her days before. And then, she began to speak.

"In a perfect world," she began shakily. "The family you were born into is there to love you forever. But... this isn't a perfect world. So, my brother and I were really lucky to find a family like the Fosters, because they give us what our natural family couldn't. With them, we know we're safe, and that we'll always have a place to live and enough food to eat. Those are the basics, I guess. But most importantly, they give us unconditional love. Lena helps my brother with his homework, and puts nice notes in our lunches. Stef will drop everything to spend time with us, and makes sure we're being the best people we can be. They listen to our problems, and kiss us goodnight, and tell us they love us every single day. They don't treat us like a number, or a burden. They care for us like we're their own kids. And if what Lena always says is true; that DNA doesn't make a family, love does, then I guess we are their kids. Because my brother and I love them as much as they love us. And that makes us a family. Stef and Lena are our moms, and Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana are our siblings. With them for a family, the world seems almost perfect. The one thing that would make it even better is knowing that it's forever." She looked around the room before stepping down. "Thank you."

Stef was a snotty mess of tears when Callie's speech ended, and she looked over at Lena and saw that she was in the same emotional state. Callie hurried to them, crying herself, and Stef grabbed her into a hug. "My beautiful baby," she whispered, kissing her. "Mama's so proud of you."

"It came from my heart," Callie told her, smiling, as Lena and Jude joined in the hug.

* * *

A few weeks later, the adoption was finalized, and the family went out to dinner to celebrate, Callie included this time. Earlier, she had told Stef that she was tired of living in her past. She was ready to move forward, now that she had a new life and a new name. She was no longer Callie Jacob, the foster girl who could never catch a break. She was Callie Adams Foster, and with the papers to prove it. The change in Callie, since the day she arrived in their home, was nothing short of a miracle, Stef thought as she grabbed Lena's hand under the table. She looked around at their precious children, her heart filling with love. They now had three handsome sons, and two beautiful daughters, each one a miracle in their own right, and it didn't get any better than that.

**The End- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
